1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic ring, and more particularly to a magnetic ring for folding and fastening the canopy of an umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fastening assembly for an umbrella takes the form of a strap sewn onto the canopy, and two ends of the strap respectively have a hook fastener or a loop fastener. The strap can restrain the canopy by encircling around the canopy and pressing the hook fastener and the loop fastener together when the umbrella is collapsed.
However, the hook fastener and the loop fastener gradually lose their fastening capacity after repeated pressing and pulling apart. The fasteners can no longer be restrictive to the canopy. In this situation, users can hardly put the umbrella into an umbrella cover. The rainwater always drips and flows all over the floor and hence poses a high risk of slippage for passersby.
Another fastening assembly of an umbrella is also a strap that is sewn onto the canopy, but two ends of the strap respectively have a male snap fastener or a female snap fastener. The strap can restrain the canopy by encircling around the canopy and fastening the male snap fastener and the female snap fastener together when the umbrella is collapsed. If the snap fasteners are made of plastics, the snap fasteners are prone to damage by exposure to sunlight or by multiple times of fastening. If the snap fasteners are made of metal, the structural strength is stronger than plastic ones. However, the metal snap fasteners become rusty in the wet environment. After use for a long time, the rust stains the canopy, which is unpleasant both in appearance and hygiene.
In addition, the rainwater flows around the canopy on rainy days. Users feel cold when they operate the above-mentioned straps and contact the rainwater by hand. This cold feel is even more unbearable in the winter.